poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Grinch
Pooh's Adventures of The Grinch (2018) is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Dr. Seuss crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It is an alternate version of Yakko Warner and David Graham's film ''Pooh's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000), Daniel Esposito's film ''Littlefoot's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000), and Shadow101815's own film ''Aladar's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000). It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, SpongeBob SquarePants, Littlefoot, Aladar, and the rest of their friends enter a portal to an alternate world of Whoville, where human-like creatures called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only one who isn't amused is a cantankerous, green furred creature called The Grinch, who has a heart "two sizes too small" and lives in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville. The Grinch's only friend is his loyal pet dog Max and they both only visit Whoville when the Grinch needs to buy food and do bad things. Meanwhile, 6-year-old Cindy Lou Who notices that her mother Donna is overworked trying to take care of herself and her twin infant brothers, Buster and Bean. She at first decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother but after encountering the Grinch, who sarcastically says that she'll have to talk to Santa face-to-face about it, she eventually decides to try and trap Santa with the help of her friends. With Christmas just around the corner, all the Whoville festivities force the Grinch to recall his sad childhood spent mostly alone and unwanted in a run down orphanage. The Grinch soon decides that he will steal Christmas from Whoville to assuage his distress. He acquires a fat reindeer whom he calls Fred to help him pull a sleigh that he stole from frenemy Mr. Bricklebaum. After a test run, the Grinch discovers that Fred has a wife and child. With a heavy heart, he lets Fred go back to them. On Christmas Eve, after making a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his theft, the Grinch and Max, who pulls the sleigh in Fred's place, go down to Whoville and begin stealing the decorations and presents. He soon encounters Cindy after falling into her trap. Her request to help lighten her mother's workload, and her kind advice about listening to the Whos' singing to take his sadness away, touches the Grinch's bitter heart. Nevertheless, the Grinch carries on with his mission. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max head back to Mount Crumpit to dispose of them. The Whos wake up and are shocked to see that the presents and decorations are gone. Cindy at first believes she's to blame because she 'caught' Santa, but Donna tells her that Christmas is more than just about presents and that Cindy's the best thing that ever happened to her. The Whos join together in song. The Grinch and Max hear the singing and the Grinch is puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his theft. After heeding Cindy's advice and immersing himself to their singing, his small heart triples in size, causing him to double over in breathless joy and wonder. The sleigh almost falls off Mount Crumpit and the Grinch tries to save it. In the nick of time, Fred and his family come to his aid. After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go to Whoville to return the stolen items and he admits his theft to the Whos and apologizes before going back to his cave. Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Cindy comes to invite him to celebrate Christmas at her house and he awkwardly attends. When seated down for dinner, he confesses that it wasn't really Christmas he disliked but being lonely and his bitterness over being neglected. Before carving the roast beast, the Grinch offers a toast, "To kindness and love, the things we need most." Trivia *The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Ash and his friends, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Josh and Parker (from Mr. Meaty), Ben, Gwen and Kevin (from Ben 10 Alien Force), Grandpa Max, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fu-Fu, Ogden O. Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Tinky-Wiky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Oswald the lucky rabbit, the Histeria gang, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, Tom and Jerry, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Louis, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Jeremy the crow, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike and Sulley, Earl and his family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode, Big Little Girl), Laura Powers (from The Simpsons episode, New Kid on the Block), Spongebob and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Charley, Jetta, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Minya, Theodore Tugboat, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Magic School Bus Gang, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Ttark, Skunk, Fox, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, Woog, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, Mordecai, Rigby, Pajama Sam, Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Wishbone, Napoleon, Birdo, me and my siblings, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, the Drawn Together gang, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Joe Swanson, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Sesame Street gang, Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs (2001 film), the Paw Patrol, Arnold and his friends and family (from Hey Arnold!), Henry the lizard (from Amazing Animals), Doug Funnie and his family and friends, Dudley the dragon and his friends, The Cat in the Hat, Euchariah Who and his grandparents (from Halloween is Grinch Night), Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon and Cornwall, The Seven Dwarfs, Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, and Wild Arms will guest star in this film. *In this film, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will open a portal to an alternate dimension of The Grinch. *Both The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Grinch were composed by Danny Elfman, who also provided Jack Skellington's singing voice in The Nightmare Before Christmas. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Christmas Films